Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: My Best Friend Junior
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: While on a walk following celebrating a summer festival in Richmond with the rest of Sugar Rush and the upgrade characters, Candlehead and Kandle discover a friendly creature in the woods and bring it back to Sugar Rush with them. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Autumn Rays.
1. The Dark Forest

**Chapter 1: The Dark Forest**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 17th 2110"_

The howling winds filled the night sky of the forests surrounding Richmond. The branches moved with the winds, emitting the sounds of leaves rustling and branches brushing against each other. It was a rather fun night for the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and the upgrade characters, since they had attended a celebration of a festival being led by Candi and Gloyd in Richmond. Seasons in The Confederacy were labeled by names. Summer was called the Summer of Wolves, Autumn was called the Autumn of Fawns, Winter was called the Winter of Owls, and Spring was called the Spring of Rabbits. There had been a festival celebrating the Summer of Wolves, and Sugar Rush and co. had attended. Once the festival was over, everyone left. Candlehead and Kandle had decided to take a walk, and told the others they would catch up later.

The Birthday Cake themed girl and boy linked their arms together as they walked. The couple walked among the thick forest, stepping over broken branches and leaves being crushed under their shoes. The only things they could hear were the crickets chirping and the wind howling, just like always. However, it was incredibly dark as they walked.

"Whoa. It sure is dark here!" Candlehead said.

"It's okay, Candles. Just be careful where you step." Kandle said.

However, it got even darker as they continued on. Kandle noticed something ahead of the trail.

"Hey, I think I see something." Kandle said.

He ran up and noticed it was a sign, with a map of the forest stamped on. He studied it and then ran back to Candlehead.

"There's a shortcut leading through the forest heading back to the city." Kandle announced.

"Well, let's take it." Candlehead said.

Kandle nodded and led the green haired girl towards the path. But little did the couple know, they passed a sign indicating the proximity of dangerous activity, due to the mass of peat moss covering it from sight, so the two Sugar Rush characters moved along the path unknowingly. Numerous skulls and bones were scattered in different places of the deep woods, such as small skulls and bones being hung from the thick branches of the trees. Candlehead nervously looked around and held Kandle close to her.

"K-Kandle... this place is strange. Why are there so many remains here? I think we should get out of here before we see something worse." Candlehead said.

"Stop worrying, Candlehead! I'm sure we'll be fine. We're probably just crossing a small graveyard or something. I mean, there wouldn't be any other reason there would be bones here, right?" Kandle asked. Suddenly, a bone cracked under his boot, and he asked "Ouch! That's a hard bone. How many are there here?".

Candlehead suddenly froze and looked around.

"Candlehead?" Kandle asked in confusion.

"I have a feeling someone is watching us." Candlehead replied.

Kandle waited for a few moments.

"Strange. I feel that too. But I'm sure it's..." Kandle started to say.

The two turned around and were taken by surprised by a figure, which scared Candlehead and startled Kandle by it's appearance. The figure stood at nearly eight foot tall, and it wore a tattered brown long coat, black slack pants, and a pair of boots. Kandle narrowed his eyes and saw the figure's face. It had no skin around it's mouth and he could see fangs, giving the creature a permanent glasgow smile. The bald creature appeared to be eyeless, since the skin had cover his eye sockets, and it had no nose, only two slit holes, but what made it stand out was that it's head was littered with scars. The creature just stared at Candlehead and Kandle, while two Sugar Rush characters stared right back. Candlehead eventually calmed down and thought it wasn't scary, along with Kandle.

"Okay then." Kandle muttered.

He and Candlehead started walking away, with the creature watching them as they left. But after a few more moments of walking, the two spotted the creature again ahead of them, standing in the tree line.

"Huh? Stop following us!" Candlehead shouted.

He and Candlehead went ahead, but then stopped when they felt the creature following them.

"He's... still behind us, isn't he?" Kandle asked.

Candlehead turned around.

"Hey! Stop following us! Just please go away! What do you want?" Candlehead asked.

Instead of speaking, the creature just let out a grunt and started turning around. Candlehead and Kandle calmed down.

"O-Oh no! Don't be sad! We didn't mean to upset you! Do you have a place to stay, fella?" Candlehead asked.

The creature shook it's head.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, you can stay at our place!" Kandle said.

The creature gave them a soft roar. Candlehead had her portal key open a portal to Sugar Rush, and she and Kandle ran through. The creature waited a few moments before following them in.


	2. Junior

**Chapter 2: Junior**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 17th 2110"_

Candlehead, Kandle, and the creature appeared in Sugar Rush.

"Welcome to Sugar Rush! Since we don't know your name, we'll call you Junior." Candlehead said.

They continued throughout the game. Eventually, they met up with Minty.

"Hey, look! It's Minty!" Candlehead said.

Minty noticed Candlehead and Kandle, and went over to talk to them.

"Hey, Candlehead. Hey, Kandle." Minty greeted.

"Hey, Minty. Meet our new friend, Junior." Candlehead greeted.

Minty took one look at Junior, and then screamed and ran away.

"What's wrong with her?" Candlehead asked.

Kandle turned to Junior.

"Come on, let's go." Kandle said.

* * *

Candlehead and Kandle led Junior over to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house in the Ice Cream Mountains, where they found Nougetsia in the living room, while Adorabeezle was out with Kaiser.

"Hey, Nougetsia. We're back." Kandle greeted.

Nougetsia crossed her arms.

"It took you long enough." Nougetsia said.

"Anyway, meet Junior. We found him in the Richmond forest." Candlehead introduced.

Junior came into the room and made a purring growl. Nougetsia freaked out after seeing his appearance, and she jumped out of a window to get outside the house.

"Why is everyone acting so weird tonight?" Candlehead asked. She then turned to Junior and said "Don't worry, Junior. Me and Kandle know someone that won't go crazy.".

* * *

The group headed over to Taffyta and Taffyel's house. Taffyta was polishing her racing helmet, while Taffyel was out in GCS.

"Hey, Taffyta!" Candlehead greeted.

Taffyta looked up from her polishing.

"Hey, guys. Who's your friend?" Taffyta asked.

"Oh, that's Junior. We found him in the forest beyond Richmond." Kandle replied.

"I see." Taffyta said calmly.

Not even a minute later, she ran out of the house in panic. Just then, Vanellope glitched into the house.

"Alright, what's going on, you two? I've been hearing reports on some hideous creature causing trouble throughout the game." Vanellope asked. She then noticed Junior and asked "What is that thing?".

"That's Junior. We found him in the forest outside of Richmond." Kandle replied.

"Can he stay? We'll clean up any messes he makes." Candlehead asked.

Vanellope looked at Junior and thought for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, fine. He can stay." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead started cheering, while Kandle looked on with a look of thanks. However, Vanellope cut them off.

"But, if anything goes wrong, he's going back to that forest!" Vanellope said.

"Don't worry, Van. We'll make sure no problems comes up." Kandle said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright. You two take care." Vanellope said.

With that, she glitched out of the house.


	3. Convincing The Public, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Convincing The Public, Part 1**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 18th 2110"_

The next morning, Candlehead and Kandle decided to play with Junior.

"Come on, Junior! Let's play!" Candlehead said excitedly.

Junior gave the green haired girl a soft roar, and the three went off to have fun and do various things throughout the arcade, such as sledding in the Ice Cream Mountains, going to parks in some of the games, stopping at Captain K's Diner, and just enjoying some more entertainment some of the games offered. After having enough fun, the three sat down on a bench in Game Central Station.

"Ahh, it's been a great day!" Kandle said.

Just then, Q*Bert started walking by. Candlehead turned to him.

"Hey! Did you see my and Kandle's new friend?" Candlehead asked.

Q*Bert took one glance at Junior, blurted something in his language, and ran off in panic.

"Well, your nice!" Candlehead called out.

Kandle frowned.

"Why does everyone freak out when they see you?" Kandle asked.

"Is it because your face is ugly?" Candlehead asked.

Junior made a guttural growl. Candlehead stood up.

"Don't worry. The world hasn't just seen the real Junior yet! You just need to show it." Candlehead said. She looked around, noticed Jellysha Buterfudge having a conversation with some game characters, and ordered "Okay, Junior, let's try and do it. See Jellysha over there? Go hug her! Show the world how soft you are.".

Junior nodded and started making his way over to Jellysha. The Jellybean themed girl ended her conversation with the game characters.

"Alright, see you later." Jellysha said.

She turned around just in time to see Junior coming over to her, while making a purring growl. Jellysha screamed loudly and ran away. Junior grunted, while Candlehead shook her head.

"Okay, maybe a bit too much love. Instead, why don't we show how loyal you are? I got a genius plan." Kandle said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kandle was hanging precariously from the edge of the ceiling on the north side of GCS, in accordance to his plan.

"SOMEONE! HELP! I'm going to fall!" Kandle yelled.

A crowd of game characters gathered below, in concern for the Birthday Cake themed boy. Suddenly, Junior appeared on the ceiling, attempting to follow the plan and help Kandle.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Pinky the Ghost asked.

"He's going to push Kandle off!" a Candy Corn from Sugar Rush replied.

Deciding to do something, Sonic jumped onto the ceiling, thinking Junior was trying to attack Kandle.

"Oh no, he doesn't!" Sonic shouted.

Kandle gasped.

"Wait, Sonic! No!" Kandle shouted.

Sonic did a Homing Attack on Junior, knocking him off the ceiling and sending him crashing to the ground below, fortunately not killing him. Kandle was left holding onto the ceiling.

"Oh no." Kandle whispered.


	4. Convincing The Public, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Convincing The Public, Part 2**

Candlehead and Kandle made sure Junior was alright and brought him back to Sugar Rush.

"Sorry about that, Junior." Kandle said.

Junior made a loud grunt.

"Maybe people hate you because your a hobo! You live in a forest! Maybe what you need is a job!" Candlehead said.

* * *

"You want a what?" Tapper asked from behind the counter in Tapper's.

Kandle pointed at Junior.

"A job. For this guy over here!" Kandle replied.

Tapper was a little surprised by Junior's appearance, but didn't overreact like the other characters.

"Okay then, what job are you looking for?" Tapper asked.

"A good paying job in anything! And not any of those dead end jobs!" Candlehead replied.

Junior grunted in agreement.

"Alright, so, does he have any experience with anything?" Tapper asked.

"We don't know." Candlehead replied.

"Does he ever drink?" Tapper asked.

"No." Kandle replied.

"Has he ever murdered anyone?" Tapper asked.

"Of course not. He's a big softie!" Candlehead replied.

Tapper nodded.

"Alright. Well, you can't give me enough info on him, so I can't give him a job. Besides, his appearance might scare off most of the customers that come here. Sorry." Tapper said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Candlehead, Kandle, and Junior were on the Rainbow Bridge back in Sugar Rush.

"Well, this is terrible. Sorry you couldn't get a job, Junior." Candlehead said.

Suddenly, Wynchel and Duncan drove up in the donut kart.

"Stop right there! That thing is under arrest!" Duncan shouted.

Candlehead glared at the éclair and donut policemen.

"WHAT? But Junior did nothing wrong!" Candlehead cried.

"Yes, well, people have been complaining about him, so he's becoming a problem." Wynchel said.

"You'll never take him alive!" Candlehead shouted.

"Run, Junior!" Kandle shouted.

The trio ran back out the Rainbow Bridge, making way for GCS. Wynchel and Duncan followed in pursuit.


	5. Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 18th 2110"_

After realizing they wouldn't be able to outrun the donut kart, Kandle opened a portal to Richmond with his portal key and led everyone in. Once in the city, they hid behind one of the buildings.

"Phew! That was close. They won't find us here!" Kandle said.

Just then, Wynchel and Duncan appeared in the donut kart.

"WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU!" Duncan shouted.

Junior growled at Kandle.

"Okay okay, their going to find us!" Kandle said.

Candlehead looked around and noticed an unused car nearby.

"Quick! Into that car!" Candlehead shouted.

Meanwhile, Wynchel and Duncan were searching for them on the road.

"Do you see them?" Duncan asked.

Wynchel noticed the car driving by, but didn't see Candlehead, Kandle, or Junior.

"No, I don't see them." Wynchel replied.

* * *

Candlehead drove the car until they were out of sight. The three quickly got out, and Kandle noticed an elevator in a nearby building.

"Quick! Into this elevator!" Kandle shouted.

They piled in, and Kandle had them go up to the roof.

"Well, we're doomed." Candlehead said, looking down from the roof edge.

Wynchel and Duncan appeared out of the elevator and cornered the trio on the roof edge.

"Please stop, you two. We don't want to hurt either of you." Duncan pleaded.

"Not falling for it!" Candlehead snapped.

She flew up a few feet into the air, held onto Kandle and Junior's hands, and started flying them away... until she realized that she wasn't going anywhere, due to Kandle and Junior's combined weight. And just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, they fell off the roof edge and plummeted to the ground.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Candlehead, Kandle, and Junior survived their fall, and walked on the side of the road.

"At least that pile of cushions softened our fall. But don't worry, Junior. We'll think of something to make everyone not scared of you." Candlehead said.

Suddenly, two bright lights come into the group's view, followed by a pickup truck. At first, Candlehead and Kandle thought it was a random passer, but Junior suddenly grunted.

"Junior? What's wrong?" Kandle asked.

As it neared them, the truck stopped instantly with a screeching brake. A familiar person stepped out, revealing to be Joe the gas attendant, along with a female that had brown hair, appeared to be in her mid-40s, and stood at 5'5.

"Hey, I know you! Your that gas attendant Taffyta and the others told me about!" Candlehead said.

Joe nodded.

"Yes, I take it you must be Candlehead and Kandle." Joe said.

"Yes, it's nice meeting you and..." Kandle started to say.

He trailed off when he didn't know who the woman with him was. Joe snapped his fingers.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my family. As you already know, my name is Joe, with my last name being Welker." Joe said. He gestured at the blonde woman and introduced "And this is my lovely and beautiful wife, Selena Welker.".

"Nice to meet you." Selena greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Kandle greeted.

Joe then gestured to Junior.

"And I see you met our son, Junior Welker." Joe said.

Candlehead's eyes widened.

"Wait, you two are married?" Candlehead asked. She then glanced at Junior and asked "And he's your son?".

Joe nodded with a shrug.

"Yep. I can see why your shocked by that. Our boy doesn't take anything after us." Joe replied.

Selena giggled.

"Oh, that's not true. He has a huge stamina and massive strength like you." Selena said.

Joe smacked his head playfully.

"Well, there's that. Wow, I really forget about that." Joe said.

"Hehe, you liar. You know about that." Selena said.

Joe chuckled.

"You got me." Joe said.

Selena turned to Junior.

"Junior, please don't ever wonder off like that again. We've been looking for you a long time." Selena said.

Junior growled softly. Selena calmed down.

"Oh, come on. Let ma help you to the truck." Selena said.

Candlehead and Kandle said goodbye to Junior, who gave them a grunt. Selena then took his hand and led him to the truck. Joe nodded to Candlehead and Kandle, before getting back in the truck and driving off. Once they were gone, Candlehead and Kandle returned to Sugar Rush.


End file.
